The betrayer is betrayed
by SesshomaruLuvr1
Summary: I really cant think up a good summary so just read it ok.


Hi all this is Kayos and my friend Inuoukami is here too but you can call her Inu! Leave me alone frickin people I was trying to sleep!! I t is frickin 2:00 in the morning and you wake me up to do this stupid shiz!!! Grrrrrr!

**The Betrayer is Betrayed. **

"Again!" Sesshomaru shouted. "Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Said a girl with long silver hair,

and the same color tail. She gazed up at him with bright emerald eyes. The girl executed

the wrist movement perfectly. "Now with a sword." Sesshomaru said commandingly.

Once again she did it perfectly now only with a sword. "Now you!" He shouted at a girl

with long brown hair with red streaks in it. "Why?!?" Kayos asked defiantly. "Do you

want to learn swordsmanship or not?" Sesshomaru asked arching an eyebrow. She also

executed the move but grumbled all the way. Her move was different because she could

fly. She shot into the air and threw the sword down. Inu dodged with ease and

countered with a blast of dark energy. Kayos rebounded the energy right back at her and

It became a lethal ping pong game. Then Sesshomaru stepped in and Inu recalled

her darkfire and bowed. "Hey why do you bow to him?" Kayos asked curiously.

"Because he IS the lord of the western lands." Inu said started to laugh as Kayos

grabbed his tail and petted it.

**With Inuyasha and co.**

"Hey Kagome where is the jewel shard?" Inuyasha asked. "Over that way! She shouted

and ran toward the glow. When they got there they saw two demons standing in front of

a hoard of snake demons. One was strangely dressed in an outfit like Inuyasha's only

black with the symbol of the western lands embroidered on the collar. She wielded an axe

like weapon that was on a long pole The other was in a similar attire only navy blue with

the same emblem. The one with silver hair wielded a normal sword and was holding her

hands in a praying position as a bluish light surrounded them and as the demons attacked

they turn to ash. Kayos jumped out and took to the sky. She killed many a demon while

Inu threw darkfire at them. "Inu back off!" Kayos said over the roar of the

demons. "OH yeah like I would leave you all alone!" Inu said slashing a demon in half.

They now saw that the silver haired girl's sword was randomly changing into the wepon she needed at that moment. "Fine just

hold on to your underwear!" Kayos yelled as she put her fingers to

her temples and started to glow. The earth started to shake and there was a huge

explosion. When the dust cleared the earth was a barren wasteland and the demons had

all degenerated. Kayos fell and Inu caught her. "Wow anyone else think we could use

that power against Naraku?" Miroku said drooling. "Yeah." Sango said. Kagome

approached the girls and tried to talk to them. The one with brown hair stood dirty and

exhausted in front of her sister baring her fangs. "Don't worry we wont hurt you."

Kagome said scared. "We want you to help us defeat Naraku the demon." Kagome

said. Kayos relaxed and Inu stepped in front of her. "Don't mention that name around us.

Our whole family including brother Jinco died by his hand." Inu said. Suddenly

Sesshomaru stepped out of the shadows. "What do you want baka?" He said. "Its none of

your business!" Inuyasha said stepping in front of Kagome. "I wouldn't do that if I were

you little brother." He said as Inu and Kayos stepped in front of him. "You work for

him?!?" Inuyasha said. "I work for no one!" Kayos snarled fiercely. "oh?" Sesshomaru

said. "Can I go with them please Sess!?" Kayos asked. "Fine but I must go too."

Sesshomaru said annoyed. "Lord Sesshomaru? Can Rin come too?" Rin asked from the

bushes. "Yes Rin you may come." Sess said in an I don't care attitude. "Wait a minute!

let me see your shoulders!" Sango said. Both pulled down their kimono sleeve and sure

enough there was the mark of the elemental tribe. "I knew it! You are elemental

demons!" Sango said very proud of her self. "Yep but we are the children of special

elementals you see we control all elements." Kayos said grinning a fanged grin and

summoning a fire ball while Inu did the same thing with ice. "Anyone up for some ping

pong?" Kayos said throwing a fireball at Inu while she countered by putting it out with

her ball of ice. "Stop it you two." Sess said rolling his eyes. "Why should we?" Kayos

said dodging a ball of water and watching it go splat on the ground. "Because I said so."

Sess said. Kayos slowly floated back to earth. Miroku inched his way up to her grabbed

her hand, got on his knee, and said "Will you please bear my children?" She was

about to kick him all the way to Pluto but Sess and Inu beat her to it. Sess brought a

foot to his head and Inu punched him into it again. Just for good measure Kayos kicked

him in the side.

**Chapter end**

Hi peoples Kayos here hope you like it! read and review people read and review.


End file.
